


Step on Me

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M, Masochism, Mild CBT, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys likes dressing up for Jack, and Jack likes Rhys' new boots.<br/>Or Rhys steps on Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fic, so of course I write something kinky.  
> Thanks to my long time friend [SayakaFlametongue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaFlametongue/pseuds/SayakaFlametongue) for going over this quickly for me.

Rhys had a thing for footwear. It was an obsession at a level that Jack had only heard of women having, but it wasn’t without benefits for Jack as well.

For example: the boots Rhys was wearing now. The heel was stupidly high for someone as tall as Rhys along with the gaiters he wore with them, black leather and multiple belts hugging Rhys’ calves, was something Jack could get behind.

They were the kind of boots you wore to step on people, and the way Rhys strutted over to Jack said he knew it.

Looking up Rhys’ body to take in the full picture Jack watched as leather pants hugged Rhys’ ass, and how Rhys’ sleeveless black mesh shirt reflected like a black honeycomb on his new silver arm.

Stopping in front Jack Rhys put his hands on his hip and cocked a hip to the side. With a smug smile Rhys looked down at Jack. “Like what you see?”

“Oh you know daddy likes it when you dress up, babe.” Handsome Jack smirked, spreading his legs to palm himself in his pants.

Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack’s shameless display, and then leaned over with a broad grin. “Let me take care of that for you, Jack.”

Snorting, Jack pulled away. “Never let it be said I turned down a hand.”

“Who said anything about a hand?” Rhys asked with fake innocence, before lifting his foot and settling it right on top of Jack’s growing hard on. Gently he pressed forward keeping the heel of the boot off Jack’s balls.

Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as he groaned. Curling a hand around the gaiter his large hand engulfed Rhys’ calf, and Jack thrusted up against the sole of the boot. “You’re a kinky son of a bitch, Rhysie.”

“Says the dirty old man humping my boot.” Smirking Rhys rocked forward, able to feel Jack as he got rock hard through the shoe. It was an almost alien sensation, almost as alien as having leverage over Jack, no matter how temporary it was.

“Watch it.” Jack warned and pinched a bit of Rhys’ stomach peaking from where the mesh shirt rode up.

Squeaking Rhys’ arrogant expression fell, as he covered the abused spot protectively. Snarling he pushed down rougher on Jack, who gasped as his hand slid down to hold the ankle of the boot. Digging his nails into the decorative leather straps Jack ground up against the boot.

“That’s it, sweetheart, no need to be gentle,” Jack cooed running his lips along the leather of Rhys’ pants. Licking the leather Jack rutted against the boot feeling it up with one hand, while the other traveled up Rhys’ leg up the outside of this thigh. Looking blissed out Jack groaned. “You know daddy likes it rough.”

“Fuck.” Rhys gasped, his own hard on practically crushed by too tight leather, but he didn’t want to destroy the moment by struggling out of the pants. That was the major problem with leather: it was a bitch to get in and out of, but to see Jack like this made it more than worth it.

Taking advantage of the moment Rhys ran his fingers through Jack’s hair before carefully pushing his foot down on Jack letting the heel of the shoe press against Jack’s balls just enough that it had to hurt.

“Fuck!” Jack bit into the leather pants, grunting as he lost control.

Shuddering he clawed at Rhys, his orgasm overwhelming him, and the pain adding a sharp contrast that left Jack boneless.

Slowly Jack opened his mouth revealing deep teeth imprints in the leather. Extracting himself from Rhys’ leg Jack leaned back in his chair, a lazy king in his throne.

Ignoring his throbbing erection Rhys put his foot back on the ground, sitting on Jack’s lap. Running both hands through Jack’s hair Rhys gave him a tender kiss on the lips. “I take it you liked that.”

Melting into the attention Jack smiled wickedly. “We are doing that again, babe.”


End file.
